To All a Good Knight
by Malaizjan P.J. Shultz
Summary: The Evil Zacharius has kidnapped Archeron & Kid Flash II. Now he & Rave are locked in a fight that takes a near-fatal turn. As the JLU plan to take on Zacahrius & the LIGHT, Red Bird, Nightwing II & Aqualad II go after Ra's and Zacharius. Can the next gen team take down the new Light? Or can the JLU?
1. Chapter 1

To All a Good Knight

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Chapter 1

The heroes couldn't believe it…..

The Master was Zacharius himself. All this time, the attacks on Meygan and Areina were perpetrated by a family member.

No one took this harder than Serenity. Her distraught had her locked away in her spell room in her own home. Weeping could be heard from her within the room but not even her husband, kids nor grandkids could get her to open the door.

Dick did his best with his three youngest -Marik, Reiena and Brie- but he wanted to help his wife. The others had tried to get her to open the door-since a spell had it locked.

Cassidee had moved into the Greyson home-the home she had shared with her traitorous father was being bulldozed. Cassidee sat on the outside of the door of that spell room, trying to talk to her aunt. She felt so guilty for everything that happened to all of the heroes. She was the daughter of evil wizards. And yet, she chose her aunt over her own father. She needed her aunt's guidance now.

But Serenity was grieving.

Meygan had been practicing her magic, all of it, in the mountains with both Red Hood and Robin, Damian Wayne. The two knew that Meygan was looking to end her evil uncle. And although they tried to talk her out of it, she threatened to freeze-burn them from the inside out if they tried to talk her out of going after him.

In Blüdhaven, Dick had sent everyone out of the house for the night. No one blamed Cassidee for what happened, but Serenity had to be comforted. And he was planning to get spelled. Dick knocked on the door again.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed in anguish.

"I won't! Ser, let me in! Right now!" Dick yelled through the door.

"Go fling yourself into a VOLCANO!" she yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere, we need you, but none more so that Cass!" Dick said; his voice staying firm.

"Go away! I want to be ALONE!" Serenity yelled through the door.

"There has to be some way to break this door, and I'm going to if you won't open it."

"You break that door and I'll make you a permanent leprechaun!"

"Serenity, we're all worried. Please come out." Dick sighed. Dick tried to open the door and it ACTUALLY opened. He cautiously stepped into the spell room and Serenity was in the far corner of the room, crying and sniffling.

She held a framed photo-painting of her family; when her younger siblings and parents were still alive. She stood out holding her mother's hand in her yellow-gold gown and red-blonde pigtails.

Dick held Serenity to him. "I'm so sorry." he whispered.

Serenity wiped at her eyes. They were red and tears tracks were on her face.

"I should have listened to Jason and Damian." Dick said as he sat beside her.

"What...what do...you mean?"

Dick sighed. "Jason suspected Zach from day one, and after Damian came back, so did he."

"And...you kept that to yourself?" she asked softly.

"You were so happy that he was alive...I told them not to say anything until they had proof."

"And he's been attacking our daughter, granddaughter and our niece. He tricked me! He lied to me! How...how could he marry that witch!?"

"I guess for the same reason we married...he loved her." Dick said "Besides, we wouldn't have Cassidee on our side if they didn't get together."

"She killed our brothers, our sister and our parents! How could he side with her?!"

"Ser, I know you hate to think about this...but could it be possible that HE killed them?" Dick asked, regret in his voice for even thinking it.

"I think he did," she said, quietly admitting it after several minutes. "To prove his love to her…The way Jason Blood proved his love to Morgan by betraying Camelot."

"At least Blood saw his mistake and took to Merlin's side." Dick said.

"Dick...I can't deal with this." she admitted to him.

Dick scoffed a bit. "I know how you feel about the betrayal of a brother..."

"Jason?" she asked, taking one of his hands into her own.

"Yeah. It was hard for me, Rei and Bruce to deal with the fact that after he came back he was a killer, but thanks to our older daughters, he's back with us. Ser, I love you. I don't want you to lose sight of that, ok?"

Serenity smiled a little. "Ok."

Dick held his wife and stared at the photo she had. "I've never seen this one."

"It was preserved by Etrigan. He gave it to me some time ago." she whispered.

"You look so much like your mom."

That made Serenity smile a little more.

"We will get Zach, Ser. I promise you." Dick told his wife.

Serenity was quiet.

"Ser?" Dick whispered.

"Just hold me," she told him.

And Dick did just that.

The next morning...

Serenity woke up to an empty bed. She stretched her body and then dressed in **his** boxers and a sleep tee as she went outside to the back yard to see her husband working on his katas.

Shirtless.

Serenity moaned to herself as he worked on his kicks and punches, fighting an invisible enemy as sweat rolled down his firm abs and into his gi pants. She sat on the back bottom step to watch him intently.

Dick didn't notice her as he flipped over the small slide of the kids' swing set and leaped into a mid-air split before landed with a one-two punch combo at the air.

Serenity licked her lips.

He then bent over to get his eskrima sticks to train with them and the gi pants hugged his backside.

Serenity was getting hot and bothered.

He attacked the air with vaulting moves, swinging an eskrima stick as if he was batting for a baseball team and alternating punches with the weapon.

Serenity stood up. She wanted to kiss her husband at that moment. She marched over as his back was turned.

He turned suddenly to deliver a punch and Serenity caught it. She then lowered that arm and kissed her husband soundly on the lips.

He hauled her to him and kissed her back.

They parted, panting as they stared at each other.

"Morning, Ser." Dick said, panting.

"Morning..." she said, licking her lips.

"You ok today?" Dick asked, dropping his eskrima sticks to hold her closer to him.

"I am. Thank you for getting me to bed."

"You were exhausted. You needed rest."

There was a comfortable silence between them.

Then Serenity found her voice. "Will you call a meeting?"

"This afternoon. Right now, my wife needs tending to." Grinning, he picked up his wife and walked back inside their house.

Serenity giggled.

At that same moment, in the sleepy community of San Orango…

The fight had been hard, but the step-brother heroes were really giving it to Speed Racer and Meryln (Hey, Merlyn started it so Archeron was going to finish it). It was then that the two villains split up and so the brothers knew they had to as well. Kid Flash II went after Speed Racer and the two speedsters wound up in a warehouse in Keystone City's abandoned district.

"Catch me if you can, Slowpoke!" Speed Racer said as he ran toward the wall.

"Oh I will." Kid Flash II said as he was right beside the villainous speedster in the blink of an eye.

Speed Racer activated his tech and was going faster; then did a quick turn and ran along the wall. Kid couldn't make that sharp of a turn...so he thought he'd just vibrate his molecules right through the wall then get back on Speed Racer's trail.

As he hit the wall, Kid knew something was wrong as he tried to vibrate his molecules through, but nothing was working.

Speed Racer soon came back around and was smiling as Kid saw him out of his left eye.

"Like? A gift from Zoom; said he used it on your great uncle way back when, so I thought I'd use it on you." Speed said as he got closer.

Kid couldn't move at all, but he could still talk, so he wanted answers. "What is this?"

"A solvent that can keep even a speedster like you trapped and you can't get out of it…not even by vibrating your molecules. Zoom liked it so much, even after using it on the second Flash that he always kept it around before he returned to the 25th century." Speed Racer said. "Now, once Merlyn captures that wannabe archer, we will have some fun."

"Not in your life." Kid said, but soon enough Speed Racer was beside him and had a syringe in his hand.

"Night night, Brian." Speed Racer said, and plunged the syringe into Kid's neck. Soon enough the contents were emptied and Kid was knocked out.

Five Minutes Later

Speed Racer had finished dissolving the gunk that held Kid Flash II down, and just as the heroic young speedster fell from the wall, Merlyn came up to the villain and was smiling as he dragged a tied up and unconscious Archeron behind him.

"So got yours too huh?" Merlyn asked with a drip of pure evil in his voice.

"I wonder what the Master wants with them?" Speed Racer asked.

"Who cares, at least I got the better of Red's son this time. Let's go." Merlyn said and he turned and dragged Vincent behind him. Speed Racer picked up Brian and slung him over his shoulder then took off.

At Wayne Manor Three Days Later...

Bruce was sitting in his favorite chair as the original covert team sat with him, with Terry, Damian and Jason sitting in on the meeting too. Their kids and grandkids were outside playing. Speed Racer had been caught about 12 hours ago, but Merlyn was still at large.

"Has anyone located Merlyn yet?" Bruce asked Dick.

"Got a few leads." he answered tightly.

"I reached out to Onyx to contact Dymond and David." Static added.

"Wally, sit still." Bruce told the hyper speedster who was 'quickly' pacing.

"I can run and find them both." he told the original Batman.

"But we don't know if you're the target. We can't risk losing you too." Terry said trying to calm down Wally.

"Don't patronize me. That my son and step-son the Light has!"

"Wally..." Artemis took his hand and it calmed him somewhat.

"Until we know who took them and why, we can't go after anyone." Bruce told the group.

"I'm sorry Father but we should. Speed Racer is in custody-I say someone interrogates him. Red Arrow can track down Merlyn."

Bruce's mouth was set in a firm line at Damian's words.

"I'll go after Speed Racer!" Wally announced.

"And I'll go with Roy to find Merlyn." Artemis added.

"Damian, you go with Wally."

"Olivia needs to be protected. Merlyn could try for her next." Jason brought up. "I'll stay and watch over her."

"I'll help you. Dana can get to know Olivia better." Terry added.

Static's phone rang and he looked at it before holding up a hand to get everyone to quiet down. He answered it. "Da'Shaun?"

"Static? It's me. Ro and David just got back from house hunting. I told them what you told me. Ro wants to talk to you about it. Put her on speaker."

"Sure. I owe you." Virgil Sr. told the ex-villain.

"No you don't."

There was a rustling sound, and then they heard Robecca's voice. "Static?"

"Hey Ro. Can you help us?" Static asked her.

"I can. In fact, I had recorded the Light many times without them knowing. You can come get them now. I kept them at my grandfather's place for safe keeping."

Bruce nodded at Static.

"Gear and I are on our way."

Back in Blüdhaven…Half an Hour Later

Olivia rubbed her belly as she watched TV.

She grew worried as Merlyn was still out there.

She felt like she was next. So she kept her crossbow next to her. Just in case.

Jason (after he told Meygan he was taking a break from all of the spells) and Terry had arrived about 10 minutes earlier and were watching over her from outside as Dana walked into the living room with a tray and fresh pink lemonade. "Here you go."

Olivia grabbed her glass and took a sip. "This is good."

"I do know my way around a kitchen."

"Thanks for keeping me company...with Mathen worried about Vincent and Brian not being back yet, he'd be too distracted." Olivia said.

"I don't mind. Besides, someone has to keep Terry on his toes." Dana took a drink from her glass.

"So, when are you and he going to get married?" Olivia asked with a smile. "I mean since all of us are and all."

"Not right now."

"I was expecting everyone to be overprotective of me but at least they're giving me some space."

"It's not just because you're pregnant. Dick idolized your dad and so did the rest of his team. They want you safe for Oliver's sake...and your mom's."

"I know. My mom wanted me safe and protected...and I know she's finally ok with me being out in the open..." Olivia poured herself another glass of pink lemonade.

"The boys will be found, I trust the team. Maybe something is interfering with their comm links," Dana remarked as she took another sip.

"Oh I don't have doubts about that. I worry about Merlyn. What if he gets by Roy and Artemis?" She knew the pair had started hunting for Merlyn, in hopes of catching him.

"They trained under your dad...from what I've read, and he was the best. Don't worry about them...besides, if Roy gets hurt, Areina will go all wild fire on Merlyn."

Olivia laughed. "I know...I kinda wish my dad _was_ here...Roy, Artemis and my mom have this archer war under control, but I have no idea why it started."

"Bruce allowed me access to the bat computer. I know some of the reason." Dana stated.

"Really? What do you remember?" Olivia asked eagerly.

"The original Merlyn...back in your dad's day….was the best archer for the League of Assassins. He and Oliver butted heads all the time, and when Oliver started training partners to carry on the way of the archer, Merlyn wasn't happy about it, so he vowed to kill all the archers...that way HE'D be the best there was." Dana said.

"That's insane..." Olivia whispered in shock.

"Yea, but this new one...Gray Arrow...from what I read, he's a clone of Roy...well the one that was Arsenal." Dana said.

"That I figured out when I first met him. The jerk..."

"Yea...I heard what happened, but you're safe now...thanks to your quick thinking about distracting him."

"Mom's training..."

"She was our trainer back in the day too." a voice said and the girls turned to see Wally standing there. "And believe me, she was unrelenting."

"That I DO know. So any luck?" Olivia asked.

"No..." Wally said and his worry was evident in his voice.

"Brian and Vincent are resourceful. They're ok." Dana said; trying to assure Flash.

"I know...but now Meygan's missing from the mountain." Wally remarked. "Damian called in to tell us."

"What?!" Olivia got to her feet. "Where did she go?"

"Probably to find the boys...she does that."

"Great; as if you guys didn't have a hard job at the moment."

Olivia held her belly with one hand and grabbed her crossbow. "I'll find her."

"NO!" Wally said.

"I can still fight from a distance!" Olivia protested.

"Roy will rip my balls off if I let you go."

"Ew! GROSS!" Dana cried at Wally's choice of words.

"More like I'd shoot them off." A new voice remarked.

"Dude! I want more kids!" Wally cried.

Olivia and Dana laughed at the antics as two 'brothers' were showing off. "Alright, Roy...I'll stay safe."

"That's what I thought." Roy folded his arms. "You need to keep your baby safe. Not go after Meygan."

Ra's' Home…

Vincent woke up hanging by his arms with chains. His legs were chained as well and weighted to stand down. Vincent shook his head, and looked around him. The past three days he had been in and out of consciousness but now he had a feeling something bad was about to happen. He saw that he was sharing a dank stone cell with Brian, who was chained to the wall well. The chains were thick as they lay crisscrossed at his chest, hips and all down his legs. There were also IVs in his arms, and the young archer was worried.

Both were in costume, but Vincent was shirtless and his bow and arrows were over by Brian. A glass wall kept the room split. Vincent looked up and saw the window shape and KNEW where he was.

The door to his cell opened and the Master walked in. His cloak hid him well but Vincent narrowed his eyes. "I see you're awake."

"I see that you still know how to state the obvious, Zach." Vincent retorted.

"Brat."

"Asshole." Archeron countered.

"So you and Areina are Arthur's descendants..." The Master stated.

Vincent was confused but he got it in a second. And he would keep the secret. "Yeah. So?"

Something uncoiled from the Master's cloaked arm and Vincent was worried.

But he kept up the brave front.

"You lack discipline." The Master made his way to behind Vincent and readied the bull whip.

Vincent closed his eyes_. 'This is going to hurt.'_ he thought to himself.

The Master smacked the bullwhip into Vincent's back.

Vincent swallowed his cry of pain.

"Maybe you'll be more cooperative if you see your precious step brother die before your eyes." Zach said, and with that he pressed a button and the IV bag started to empty into Brian's body.

Back at the Greyson compound...

Meygan was all alone in her house, she disappeared for some rest from her magic training. Delta, Alpha, the rest of Omega and their parents were all at Wayne Manor, to form a plan of attack against the Light…and to start searching for Brian and Vincent. Speed Racer was in jail but he wasn't talking to them.

She was heading upstairs for a nap when she felt a sudden pain in her back.

She went down swearing. She felt each blow as she stayed on her hands and knees. As soon as it stopped, she reached out to Vincent and he told here where he thought he was.

Then he was cut off and Meygan heard the Master say, _'That's cheating, Rave.'_

_'Screw you!'_ She retorted.

_'Then come and save your precious teammates…or are you still retired?'_ The Master teased.

_'You're dead, Zach! Do you hear me; DEAD!'_

_'I hear you, brat…and just so this chase is more interesting...'_

There was a pop in Meygan's head and Vincent and the Master were gone from her mind.

She tried again to reach out to Vincent, but she couldn't feel him at all.

The Master had broken their blood-bond.

Now Meygan was pissed.

Ten Minutes Later

Meygan braided her hair and pinned it against her head, then pulled on her wig. She knew where to find Vincent. And this time, her uncle wasn't going to walk away.

She took a tube to London to get a potion from Jason Blood. After that, she was going to the ruins of Camelot to get something hidden within the secret vault.

Then she was going to Ra's home.

Three Minutes Later

Meygan appeared not far from her destination in an alley and went to see the disgraced knight of Camelot, Jason Blood in the early afternoon. She was in full Rave gear, using the costume that Brainy had sent back to her and her wig. She carried a small satchel with her and she knocked on his door, not caring if she got busted. She had to save Brian and Vincent, and put an end to her uncle once and for all.

Jason answered it and his shock was apparent as Meygan barged in past him. "Meygan?"

"I need a potion-_fast_." She then activated Jason's secret alcove, where he hid all of Merlin's books. She looked into his massive book on potions, and she seemed to be determined.

"Princess…what are you looking for?"

"The Emok Potion." She never looked up from the book she turned the pages too, skimming them fast but carefully.

"Princess…that potion can be very dangerous. What evil are you trying to expel?"

"The Master's. I know who it is."

Jason sighed. "Why now?" he asked.

"Vincent and Brain are in trouble. Brian will be dead by nightfall if I don't rescue them." she explained, a sense of urgency in her calm voice.

Jason then went to a side room off his library and came back with a small bottle, a green liquid inside of it. "Here. I had already made it."

Meygan looked relieved as she walked away from the alcove, closed it and went to snatch the Emok potion from Jason. She quickly put it in her satchel. "Thank you. Promise me you'll protect Areina, ok?"

"Princess?" Jason asked, now concerned.

"Just…help Areina…and Cassidee when the time comes." Meygan then left and Jason swore he saw tears in her eyes. Jason immediately went to his phone and called Bruce. Meygan wasn't planning on returning and someone had to stop her.

At Ra's Home an hour later…

Meygan could hear the snap of the whip hitting skin from her perch. She wanted to jump down and knock the jerk into the next century-but there were way too many people in the dungeon area. She eyed a deep cut on her upper leg that she got from Robin while sparing in the mountains. It was starting to bother her. But she ignored it.

The whip cracked again on skin and Meygan had tears in her eyes. With the severing of her blood-bond with Vincent, she couldn't help him at all. And it was tearing her up inside.

"The codes for the Metro Tower…I want them." The Master said.

"I want…you…to shut…up…but I…can't get that…now can I?" Vincent countered.

The whip snapped at his back again.

Meygan winced in sympathy.

"Fine. If you think your speedster is waking up, you're mistaken. He should be dead in a few more hours…" The Master dropped the whip and headed out. He was hungry and wanted to eat before going back to work on the archer.

As soon as the Master left, Vincent sagged in his chains. He didn't know how much more he could take. His back was on fire and he felt the blood trickle down his back and pants legs. He looked over at Brian. The IV continued to pump him full of sleeping drugs. He hadn't eaten in days and Vincent knew that his brother had to eat or his body would die out. He already saw that Brian's body was thinner than it should've been-and that was a bad sign.

Meygan saw her chance and scaled down the walls to get to Vincent. She did it quickly and without her powers, for she wasn't sure if the dungeon was booby-trapped or not. She then got within view of Vincent.

Vincent was relieved when he saw Meygan. She leaped silently to the floor and went to untie him, picking the locks. "Meygs…" he whispered.

"He broke our bond. I've got to get you two out of here." Meygan then unwound the chains from him and Vincent dropped toward the floor. Meygan caught him and eased him down. She then went to the glass wall and placed a hand on it. She felt the ice come forth and the glass was ice-covered in seconds. She then tapped it and the glass shattered so eerily quiet, falling like snowflakes. She then ran to the unconscious Brian and pulled the IV from his arms. She watched as the tiny holes left behind heal on their own. She then undid his shackles and carried him over her shoulder back to Vincent. Brian moaned softly and Meygan pulled out a couple of energy bars. She gave one to Vincent and the other she unwrapped and waved it under Kid's nose. "C'mon, Bri. I know you want it." she whispered.

Brian moaned again. His mouth started to move so she aimed the energy bar at his mouth. He then took a bite and chewed it before taking another. He then opened his eyes, which were so pale; his blue iris' were faded to nearly gray-white.

"Eat, Bri. I got you." She looked over to Vincent. He looked ready to faint. Brian was his best chance to getting out of there and to the Metro Tower, but Brian was still weak. "Vincent, don't roll unto your back yet."

"I…can't…even if I…wanted to…" he whispered. He was in pain and Meygan couldn't take it from him.

Meygan found that Brian had eaten the energy bar and pulled out another for him to eat. This time, it didn't take him a full minute to eat it all. After the third one, he sat up but he still didn't have full color back in his face nor eyes. "Bri?"

"Meygs…I don't feel so good…" Brian said quietly.

Meygan handed Brian her last two energy bars. "Eat those. I have to patch Vincent up, without our bond he's not going to heal. Then you need to run him about 50 miles due west from here, then use my Mother Box and get to the Metro Tower. I got the Master."

"You…you can't…" both step-brothers told her weakly.

"Bite me, both of you." Meygan pulled out her small med kit and went to Vincent. When she saw his back, she nearly lost it. Tears sprung to her eyes as she saw that he barely had any skin left. It was all torn up, from waist to shoulders, and everything in between. She unfolded a large gauze-looking bandage and she set it onto his back, and he arched away in pain. "This won't wick your back." She looked to the door. "You better hurry, Brian."

Brian got to his feet but he was shaky.

She went to her utility belt and pulled out her stash of energy bars-only 3- but Brian needed them. She handed them over and he ate them with relish. "You good?"

"Yeah. But you can't stay and fight. Come with us. In case I crash."

"You never crash," she told Brian confidently. She then helped Vincent to his feet and Brian carried him over his shoulder.

"This…is…embarrassing…" Vincent whispered.

"I promise not to fart," Brian told him.

"What!?" Vincent said with a little more energy.

"Get going. Both of you." Meygan ordered. She created an ice ramp to take him out of the dungeon through the window and out to about 50 yards away so they could get a head start from the guards.

"Meygs…just be careful. Come back." Brian told her.

She just blew a kiss at her teammate and Brian took off, not at his top speed but fast enough to get away. She then sighed as her ice ramp was melting. "I wish I could…" She then went to the door of the dungeon and steeled herself for the next phase of her half-baked plan: Piss off the Light and the Master.


	2. Chapter 2

To All a Good Knight

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Chapter 2

Jason Blood had called in to Bruce to tell him about Meygan.

Bruce told the JLU and everyone at the Metro Tower.

Metro Tower was a bustle with everyone trying to figure out where Meygan was. She had disappeared after a while and was not answering her comm. Serenity was frantic and that was when a boom tube opened up. The sorceress was glad that her daughter was back…..but then fear struck as she saw a weak Brian carry a bloody backed Vincent.

"DICK…..MOLLY!" Serenity called out as she got to Brian just as he started to collapse.

"Aunt…..Serenity," Brian said as he fell, but Serenity was able to catch both of them.

"It's alright, I've got you." Serenity said as she held Brian up….while he struggled to keep a tight but gentle hold on his step brother.

The first one there wasn't Dick or Molly.

It was Wally.

Flash saw his son and step-son and all hell broke loose.

"Code Blue! CODE BLUE!" Wally screamed into his comm, and took Vincent from Brian carefully. "Can you hold Brian for a minute?"

Wally then rushed Vincent to the Infirmary before getting back and, taking his son from Serenity, took him to the Infirmary too.

There was a scream.

Artemis saw her son's back.

Serenity ran to the Infirmary to try and keep the peace.

Vincent groaned as Molly got to the Infirmary to assess the pair. Vincent had no skin on his back left. That was going to take time to fix. But Brian had an IV in him while eating a foot long roast beef sub. And he ate that with relish.

"Brian, what happened to you two?!" Artemis cried in a shrill voice.

"Zach."

"He's dead." Serenity commented. She levitated over the floor, ready to leave.

"Meygan's doing that right now. Meygan said that Vincent wasn't healing without their bond…..I think Zach broke her bond with Vincent. So she got pissed."

"Crap. Where was she, Brian?!" Wally asked.

"Ra's. We were at Ra's'."

"THAT DOES IT...I'm going after him!" A new voice remarked.

"Areina-Wait!" Dick cried.

Vincent moaned. "Get Meygan. Please get her out of there." he begged them. "He was...waiting for...her. He...set her up..."

"Don't worry little brother, I'll help save her." Areina said as Vincent was now able to focus on who had hollered about Ra's.

"I need everyone out of here except Uncle Wally, Aunt Artemis and Uncle Roy when he shows up." Molly said.

"Hey!" Areina cried.

"You can stay cuz. But everyone else-OUT."

Artemis, Wally and Areina stayed with Molly as she set out to heal Vincent.

Roy was rushing in-he had been training with Warhawk when the call came in. "My son! Where is he?!"

"The Infirmary. Molly's got him."

Roy took off to the Infirmary.

Wally ran out to get his son a shank ham and Brian ate it with relish as Molly focused on Vincent.

Artemis held her son's hand as he winced in pain. It tore at her heart to see him like that.

Areina looked ready to burn Ra's and Zach and whoever was dumb enough to try and stop her.

"Areina, calm down." Roy said as he was by his daughter's side as she watched Vincent wince at Molly's healing session.

"And I thought I was mad when Zach burned my wrists and magically put doubt in my mind. He's going to pay." Areina said, he voice calm, but everyone knew she and Serenity were anything but.

"Vincent...Brian said your bond with Meygan is broken." Molly spoke calmly.

"It is. Zach broke it. He did it to piss her off. What I felt before... it was gone… was rage. Anger..." Vincent flinched suddenly.

Molly was sympathetic. "Breathe Vincent..."

"These marks..." Artemis whispered.

"Bull Whip." Molly told her aunt.

"Vincent, I'm sorry but I better leave the room before everyone starts sweating...you going to be okay?" Areina asked.

Vincent shook his head.

Areina quickly left the Infirmary. She was extremely angry. And she needed to unleash that anger.

Roy joined his daughter a minute later, and Artemis and Wally walked out, holding each other.

"Just...how bad is it?" Vincent asked with pain in his voice.

"I got skin on your back again. But you need to sleep." Molly placed a hand on his head. "Breathe slowly."

Vincent felt the loll of sleep hit him before he went under.

Molly watched as he continued to glow and heal.

She then headed for Brian.

Outside of the Infirmary...

"I'm going after her." Areina told her father.

"N-O." Roy folded his arms. "You aren't going, Areina."

"Like HELL I'M NOT!"

"Young lady, you will not be burning your way into going."

"Meygan needs me! I can help!" Areina cried.

Mathen came jogging their way. "Clark and Uncle Conner are forming a task force. I'm going too. Areina, you up for it?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Areina said. "Sorry dad, but I have to...something's up with Meygan...not sure what, but I have to help." With that, Mathen and Areina headed out join the task force to bring Meygan back.

Roy sighed.

"She'll be ok." Artemis told Roy.

"But Zach won't be."

"After what he did to her brother, I'm surprised if he's even going to be alive after this run in with her." Artemis remarked.

"Dude, if he survives going up against her, then I take him out."

Roy shook his head.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Meygan watched as the villains ate dinner as if they had all the time in the world. Ebon was the only one not there. And Meygan feared that he was after Dymond and David.

She was torn between getting the Master and going to save Dymond and David from Ebon. But Rave made her decision then. The pair had been villains for years…they could handle themselves. She had bigger germs to fry.

The Master took the final bite of his roast and sipped his wine before standing.

"Is something wrong?" Ra's asked.

"Nothing...except we have a guest." the Master spoke.

"Yeah you do!" Meygan leaped from her perch to the table, sending the spreads of food everywhere and the villains scrambled away from the table.

"Get her!" Mordred cried.

The Master held up his hand "I will handle this. Ra's; set your plan into motion. I will handle the wannabe witch."

"Wannabe?! I'll show you who's the wannabe!" Meygan leaped at the Master and got him square in the chest with a kick.

The Master was only backed up a few steps. "Very well." He threw off his cloak.

"Zach." Meygan hissed.

"Shall we begin?"

Three Wing Dings came at him, exploding upon contact. Zach was thrown through the walls and Meygan flew out after him.

As soon as Meygan cleared the hole, glowing vines wrapped themselves around her, trapping her body in their grip. She was then pulled right to Zach and he tossed her behind him like she was trash.

She landed hard against a boulder as the glowing vines slithered away. She coughed up blood but leaped to avoid a wave of fire coming at her. She landed over to his left and threw smoke pellets at him, which went off and Zach coughed.

Meygan rushed him, hitting him as hard as she could in the chest, waist and his manhood.

Zach howled as he was struck where the sun didn't shine. He tried lashing out but Meygan ducked and swept his legs from him before hiding among the trees as the smoke cleared.

Zach was furious-so furious that embers sparked off his body, which reflected his mood. "You're going to die slowly, Meygan. I'll make sure of it." he vowed as his whole body became flame. A walking fire. He looked around him and decided to scorch the small forest. "Em-"

Meygan leaped out of the tree above him and punched him in the face as he looked up. Staggering back, he created a sword from fire itself.

Meygan pulled out a sword from a small pocket dimension and aimed it at him in an attack stance. "Swords? Not your strong suit."

"But it's yours? I've seen you practice. Pitiful." Zach taunted.

"And you're any better?" Meygan asked.

Zach rushed her, his sword raised. Meygan caught that sword with her own and countered. The pair went back and forth.

Back at the Metro Tower…

Clark, Areina, Conner, Mathen, and Jason were ready to head out to get Meygan, but Areina had a feeling her cousin was going to need some magical help, so she had already put on her amulet, but she had a question for her aunt. She had found her in the cafeteria and that's when Serenity felt the magical presence.

"What's wrong….." Serenity asked, not turning from her milkshake.

"Meygan may be in too much pain or trouble to do it herself, but I remember something Zach said when I went to Camelot. He said there was a way to take away pain with fire magic…..is it hard to learn, or do I just trust my instincts about it?"

"Areina...there's no such thing. If there was, it would have to be done slowly. But if it's fire, whether it's Meta or magic, you can absorb it. Think of it as gathering heat to yourself and it should follow, ok?"

"I've never tried with magic, but I have with meta. Thanks for the advice…you know, I wouldn't be surprised if secretly you were a dual wizard deep down. It's the way you manipulated the earth when Meygan buried Mathen."

Serenity smiled then got up and hugged her niece, and Areina turn to leave and join the team to head out to Ra's' place.

Before Areina left, she stopped and turned to her aunt. "Thanks, I guess he was just screwing around, even at age 19."

"I think he was corrupted by then." Serenity said sadly.

"Well, at least Merlin didn't let him try what he was talking about on Meygan." Areina stated.

"Like...?"

"Meygan's veins were threatening to pop out of her arms after she trained with Excalibur the first day we were there. Zach said something about relaxed arms might help and that he could do some healing heat magic."

"That would have required blistering her skin around the veins." Serenity was worried now.

"Merlin knew that then...I'm glad he stopped Zach from doing it. Your grandfather really knew his magic. I wish he could have survived the fall of Camelot. I'd better get going before the task force leaves without me."

"Yes. Areina, be careful. Zach is a Master of Fire and even with Mathen, it's a hard fight."

"We'll bring Meygan back, and with minimal injuries, to our side anyway." Areina said.

"Areina, you would have made a wonderful knight or even a powerful wizard had you grown up back then."

"To be honest, I think I like it here. I'm already a wonderful knight and with your tutelage in magic….along with Mathen's; I'm becoming a powerful wizard."

"Grandpa would be proud to hear you say that. Now go help your cousin come home safely."

Then Areina was gone and Serenity's worry grew.

Five Minutes Later

The pair had still been locked in their swordplay and neither was giving in. Zach knew he had to distract her, so he had a few taunts up his sleeve. "You know…" He started as he blocked another attack. "I wonder if Mordred is interested in your fire brat of a cousin. I'm sure she would be a nice addition to this harem he keeps talking about once he's king."

Meygan kept a lid on her anger. "He's never...going to be king." She pushed hard on his sword to back him off.

Zach could tell that he was getting to her, so he pushed even harder. "I wonder if little Molly would be to his liking...of course YOU would be his wife."

"Fuck off!" Meygan kicked him back, and then punched his jaw hard.

"And then there's your mother...I'm sure I could use her as a slave...you know, until I'm ready to kill her." Zach said, knowing that Meygan was almost over the edge.

"Mih nword!" Meygan screamed at him.

A tsunami of water rushed at Zach.

He held it back with a raised hand.

Zach just smiled. "You think you can stop me with those puny spells...I thought you were a higher tier wizard than that."

Meygan was mad…really mad. "Mih wollaws htrae!"

The ground under him opened up and buried him under.

For about a minute, Meygan thought he was done. Then, the ground shook.

And shook more.

The sky became overcast. Then the clouds darkened.

Lighting fell and one bolt hit Meygan.

She cried out and backed away as he broke through the ground.

Meygan was then struck again.

He grinned as he sent a fireball at Meygan, which hit her as the lighting stopped its effect. Her arms blistered under her suit then the lightning resumed.

Meygan ignored the pain and barked,"eerf eb yam I os ymene ym ekirts dna llac ym deeh, seralf lufrewop s'nus."

A series of solar flares smacked Zach around like a rag doll.

The lighting stopped hitting Meygan.

Zach was slammed against the ground and didn't move. Meygan lowered her sword cautiously as she stepped forward, for the tell-tale sign of breathing couldn't be seen.

_'Did I just kill him?'_ she asked herself.

Zach waited for the right moment…for Meygan to get too close. He was weakened by the solar flares but he wasn't out of this fight just yet. When she stopped moving, he knew he had to risk it. He lashed out with a flaming hand and it caught her around the throat, choking and burning her at the same time.

Meygan choked on a scream as she called forth some water from her body.

The hiss of the fire meeting water had Zach shouting and he let go.

Meygan stayed on her feet but she was dehydrated and she knew she might be in trouble.

Zach stood there holding his hand, glaring hard at Meygan with pure malice in his expression. "You will die. You killed my wife."

"Your wife was Morgan La Fay, you jerk! She killed Grandpa Merlin!"

"I let her take down Camelot." Zach grinned as he kept weaving his fingers so nonchalantly, that it wasn't picked up by Meygan at all. "But your mother just HAD to be...difficult..."

Meygan raised her sword as Zach had done the same. "My mother is the only reason Camelot will rise again." Meygan retorted.

"Not in my lifetime, brat. NEVER in my lifetime..."

Meygan sent a tree at Zach without a single pause.

Zach ducked the tree but it paused in mid-air and as he stood up, it slammed into his back and he fell forward.

"You ready for more...TRAITOR." Meygan hollered as Zach started to stand back up.

Meygan waved her hand and the tree broke apart and then the splintered tree attacked him.

Mordred ran up on them, sword raised and Meygan raised her sword to stop his attack.

Zach forgotten, Meygan and Mordred exchanged parry and strike blows with their swords as Zach pulled splinters from his body.

"You're mine." Mordred declared, licking his lips.

"You wish!" Meygan jump-kicked Mordred in the jaw.

As Mordred staggered back, Zach looked to the sky as stormy rainclouds rolled overhead.

Meygan looked up then at Zach.

His body burst into flames and came at Meygan to attack her with a flaming sword.

She changed her body to water, wanting to hide her ice fire magic. Her sword was watered over as she caught the fiery sword.

"You're going to die slowly Meygan. And I'm going to watch." Zach declared.

"NO, she will be my wife...AFTER she suffers." Mordred screamed to his master.

Meygan sent water at Mordred, and more at Zach.

He in turn sent waves of fire at Meygan and it surrounded her, and closed in on her all at once.

Meygan felt the heat right away and she fell to her knees as the heat overtook her.

She summoned water to her but the steam did nothing to stop the flames.

"Nair fo sdoulc...reh no dica nair..." Zach called.

The storm clouds opened up and rain began.

As the drops fell on Meygan, it burned.

After a few minutes of steady rain, her costume was being eaten away and her skin was turning red from the drops.

"Ready to die, dear niece?" Zach asked with a smile on his face.

The heat and burning rose Meygan's body temp, and she fainted to the ground, and she was still surrounded by magical flames and rained on by acid rain.

"She's mine!" Mordred cried as he looked to stop the fire and rain.

But Zach sent out a whirlwind at him, holding him still. "YOU don't have any say. I'm the one you obey, and her death will open the path to world domination."

"You may have been my Mother's husband, but I'm her son! You must obey me!" Mordred cried.

Zach's eyes went red with anger and he pulled Mordred to him with the whirlwind.

"You don't order ME boy. Your mother was a true beauty, and her death was a travesty. If you push me, so help me you will join her. UNDERSTAND!?"

Mordred gulped. "Yes...Master."

Zach dropped him. He looked over at Meygan's prone body and added more flames to the circle already around her and the acid had started to eat her skin. The epidermis layer of her exposed skin was nearly gone.

"Now we go. If she survives this, then she is yours Mordred. If she doesn't...well...there is Areina. And I can drain her meta fire so that she isn't a threat."

Mordred nodded. He followed his step-father as Zach walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

To All a Good Knight

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Chapter 3

The special task force got Meygan's mother box and checked the last location. A tube was activated with it and headed there. When they arrived they saw a castle in the distance, but what drew their attention was a fire going on about half the distance to the building. Conner took off flying, as did Areina. Mathen and Jason were running so fast that they could have been low level speedsters.

When they arrived Areina was fast in getting close enough and did as her aunt told her, gathered the fire to her &amp; then absorbed it. She wasn't weakened by this action very much, but she wasn't at her top strength either. Conner, Mathen and Jason stood just behind the second generation fire controller and Mathen's body was sparking from his anger at what he saw before him.

Meygan's back was exposed and red. The acid rain had eaten away the back of her costume and parts of her arms. The epidermis layer of skin was gone from her back. Blisters had formed. Burns were all too apparent on her skin. She was sweating also and she was flushed in the face.

"Oh man, why did you not return with Brian and Vincent." Jason lowly said...worried for his niece.

"Let's get her back, and dad can call Raven, we don't know if she can heal because her bond with Vincent was broken." Mathen said.

"Mathen's right." Conner said and he walked over and gently picked Meygan up and the injuries were more apparent.

"He...he did THIS to her?!" Mathen's body was starting to turn to flame at seeing how badly his sister was hurt.

Areina was shocked to see it happen. Was Mathen really on the verge of tier 5 status?!

"Mathen, right now your sister needs medical attention; we'll talk about all of this after we get her to Metro Tower." Conner said as he walked back to the group with Meygan gently in his arms. Pain could be seen on her face, but the Kryptonian/Genomorph was making sure not to squeeze her too much.

"You guys go ahead; I need to see if any more members of the Light or LOD are still at Ra's'." Areina said.

Meygan was curling into herself, her pain an echo in the area around her.

"Absolutely not, Red Bird." Clark said sternly. Superman I (for now) saw that Jason was in the trees. "That goes for you too Red Hood. No shooting tonight."

"Oh come on!" Jason cried.

"Alright...let's just get her back." Red Bird said, caving in.

"FIRE BUG!?"

"No, Clark's right; we have to protect Meygan first. Something's going on inside her, I can sense it. Let's just get her home."

"You all go ahead. I'M going to shoot them up first!" Jason declared.

"Jason, don't make me drag you back by the collar of your jacket." Clark said. "Areina's right, we have to get Meygan help." Clark breathed in and blew out cold air, and Jason's gun hand was frozen with his gun.

"Hey! This is my favorite gun, Superman!"

"Let's go." Clark opened a Boom Tube.

Jason glared at Superman. "YOU OWE ME A NEW GUN!"

Clark just chuckled as he entered the Boom Tube.

"You need to give up guns anyway." Mathen said as he walked through.

"And I think you're number one!" And Jason flipped him off.

"HEY!"

Conner followed, and then Areina.

The Night AFTER Meygan was found

Areina couldn't believe what Zach did to her cousin. She didn't care if her father DID ground her...she was going to hunt down her traitorous uncle (by marriage).

After putting the boys to bed, she had slipped away to the Batcave and got ready to hunt down Zach.

"You don't have to do this." Bruce said as he turned around in his computer chair.

"I may not HAVE to, but I NEED to. He's gone too far, first burning my wrists the way he did while he attacked me and Mathen and now my little brother's in so much pain he's crying AND Meygan's probably out of commission because of her injuries." Areina said.

Bruce sighed. "I do have one thing that can help you."

The original Batman then went to his storage of tracking tools and came back with something. "It can track any magic. I'm sure you can pick up Zach's signature off of Meygan."

"Thanks, Grandpa." Areina said as she took the device.

Areina's determination was all too apparent on her face. And for that moment, Bruce swore he saw Reiena.

But the moment passed and Areina went to pick up Zach's magic trail from Meygan.

"Good luck." Bruce said...worry in his face and voice. "I hope your mother is looking out for you."

At Metro Tower...

Areina was in costume, her silver domino mask on her face. She stared at her unconscious cousin and the bandages that covered her skin. There were pinkish blotches on those bandages and Areina was angry. Meygan was only trying to stop a menace from gaining ground in the upcoming war.

Now he had the whole damn world at his fingertips. And the world's best hope was out of the fight.

"I'll find him, cuz. He's not going to get away with this."

To Areina, that was a vow she planned to see all the way through. She would find him. And end him. A menace such as him was a danger to everyone who lived right now and one that the fire controller was going to break the code for. She hated thinking like that, but if what Meygan said, which was straight from Etrigan, then it was the ONLY option.

Areina activated the magic tracker and it picked up on two different signatures. The device was created to filter out and see which was from the source and which was just present on the source. Soon enough she had the right signature and left out...but not before checking on her brother.

She opened a Boom Tube and started out at Ra's home in the mountains.

Areina's Home; Two Hours Later

Orin'ahm knew something was wrong as Areina had not returned from what he was told was a talk with her grandfather. He was starting to worry, and Jason had a nightmare...which was happening a lot since the twins and Rini were kidnapped and almost fed to ancient dragons.

"I wish Areina would get back, I can't keep dousing the flames...the room will flood." Orin'ahm said to himself.

The reason he said that was that Areina would have just pulled the fire in, but with her away...he did the only thing he could.

Orin went to Metro Tower to find his wife. He was going to flood the room out if he kept stopping Jason's fires. He mentally contacted M'gann to keep an eye on the kids just till someone could come to relieve her.

At Metro Tower…

"Conner, I need a trace done." Orin said as he walked into Metro tower and saw Conner alone in the control room.

"What's going on?"

"Something's going on, Areina hasn't come home from talking to her grandfather...but I get the feeling that she's on a personal mission."

"Alright, let's see what we can find." Conner said and he turned the comm tracking system on.

The location appeared on the screen.

"Why would she be in Dublin?" Conner asked.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure her grandfather does."

"I can get Clark to go sit with your kids...if you want to check this out; I know you contacted M'gann to watch them, but…..." Conner remarked.

"Thanks, Conner...sorry; thank you Superman." Orin said and Conner smiled at being called Superman.

"I'm going with Orin." A voice said.

"Mathen, right now your sister needs you more."

"I'm the only one that can keep Areina calm…or at least from going solar flare on anyone...she's still wearing the amulet. If her anger gets out of control, I'm the only one that can calm her down. I heard about what Aunt Reiena did when Strife was in her...and I know I can do it too." Mathen stated.

"Fine. We both go." Orin sighed.

"Alright, I'll call Clark and see if he can get to your house fast, Orin. I know he can handle the twins." Conner said.

"Warn him that Jason's having nightmares and starting fires in his sleep." Orin remarked.

"I will, besides he's dealt with that before, so he knows what to do. Now go find Areina."

Dublin, Ireland; One and a Half Hours Earlier

Areina followed the trail from Ra's' castle and now she was very close to finding Zach as the device was going crazy.

She looked around her, then back down to the device, taking cautious steps forward.

"I know you're here, Zach...and I'm going to get you for what you did to my brother and cousin." Areina said as the device was saying that he was in a ten foot radius of her.

"You should not be here, your highness," A voice said.

"Etrigan? What are you doing here?" Areina asked as she turned and saw the demon.

"Zacharius has betrayed my masters and ignored your royal orders before, I am here to stop him...and your grandfather's moral code does not extend to me."

"He nearly killed Meygan, Etrigan! I'm not letting him get away with that."

"This is also because of your brother...and your sons; Zacharius has hurt you so much." Etrigan said, and Areina could swear she heard remorse in the demon's voice.

"Etrigan, please help me find him. My sons and Vincent will survive...Meygan, no one knows right now..."

"I am at your service, your highness." Etrigan said as he bowed to Areina.

"How touching, but I'm going to end BOTH of you!" A voice said and fire started toward Areina.

Areina absorbed the magical fire and turned it into a flame sword instantly.

"You dare attack a member of the Royal family; I shall have your head for that!" Etrigan said and with that he had his own sword at the ready and went in the direction the fire came from.

Areina was right behind him.

"So, you wish to die with swords raised; that's fine by me." The voice said, and with that lightning came down from the skies.

Areina dodged out of the way.

A figure came toward the duo and a smirk was seen on his face.

"You're going down, Zach. I've seen villains hurt my family before, but you're the WORST." Areina remarked.

"Why thank you, my dear." Zach said, taking the remark as a compliment.

"You have violated sacred royal laws, Zacharius. How do you respond like that!" Etrigan hollered.

"He doesn't care about that; all he wants is to end Aunt Serenity and the royal family." Areina said, never lowering her sword.

"I'm surprised the prince to be showed as much willpower as he did...so defiant, and yet, a real leader as I was whipping him." Zach said.

Etrigan was confused...Mathen or Marik hadn't been whipped, and he opened his mouth to talk but Areina stopped him.

"My brother is just like me, we get it from our father...and we'll REMAIN defiant until we die." Areina said.

Etrigan grinned, realizing that Zacharius had been misled…clever Graysons.

"Oh, but that will be soon enough." Zach said and he used his power over the very wind itself to fly toward Areina.

"Try me." Areina said, but Zach started to pick up speed and Etrigan knew he had to do something. He pushed Areina from his side and stepped to the spot where she had been. Areina looked up and was horrified.

"ETRIGAN!" Areina called out as Zach's own fire sword stabbed Etrigan but never became a through and though wound.

"Oh well, at least my mate's MISTAKE in trusting you will be fixed." Zach said as he pulled his sword from Etrigan's body.

Areina just glared at him.

"I have somewhere to be...BRAT. Until next time." Zach said and he vanished via a water teleport.

Areina got up and ran to Etrigan's side.

"Why?" Areina asked.

"I cannot ignore my responsibilities to protect you. The Mark of Merlin shows that you are destined for great things, and Zacharius' attack would have killed you before you could ever get to your young healer." Etrigan answered.

"I TOLD Merlin I didn't want you risking your life for me..." Areina stated.

"I cannot die, it is the curse I was put under when I betrayed Camelot." Etrigan said.

"It doesn't matter; you're risking your safety for me..." Areina said as tears became present in her eyes.

"Princess...New Camelot **will** come to be. You will be its queen...Meygan, its first knight."

"I have to track Zach down...but..." Areina said.

"I will be fine. You go with caution. I will join you soon..." Etrigan closed his eyes.

Areina checked the device again and had the trail to follow. She headed out to track down the enemy.

Present Time

Mathen and Orin arrived at the spot Areina's signal had been but didn't find her. They searched the area and found Jason Blood lying on the ground.

Both ran to him to check on him.

"Zach was defiantly here." Mathen said as he saw the now healing wound on Etrigan.

"Fire sword?"

"Yep."

Blood opened his eyes and they were red for a second.

"Princes...why..." Jason said as he opened his eyes.

"I'm no prince..." Orin said.

Jason smiled a bit after hearing Orin's voice and didn't want to tell him the truth about Camelot rising. "Forgive me; I thought you were Marik for a moment."

"Was Areina here?"

"She was." Jason sat up slowly.

"You fulfilled your promise because of the mark on her...didn't you?" Mathen asked.

"I did. But she has gone off after Zacharius. I can track them."

"You still need time to heal, but Conner's got a lock on her signal." Orin said.

"Very well. Go to an island off the coast of Melbourne, Australia." Jason told the pair.

Mathen opened a boom tube and Jason Blood weakly made his way through it. Once it closed, Alpha Squad's co-leader activated another one and the lifelong friends (literally) headed out through it.

Metro Tower

Raven had appeared in Med Bay to help the semi-conscious Meygan as Dick KNEW she was going to need blood…and Raven was the only person that could help.

"So, Dick; I see that my former protégé has really outdone herself this time." Raven stated as she saw the father sitting with his daughter.

"Zach's gone too far…"

"You know all too well that I would find you and fight for your safety. Meygan does the same for Vincent. I do apologize for not finding you when Areina was almost 18, but you seemed to have me blocked for that time." Raven stated.

"I didn't want you feeling the pain I was in, or the dehydration and malnourishment. We've worked together for SO long that I knew you couldn't handle me being in that kind of pain."

Just as Raven was about to respond, Meygan moaned in pain as she started to wake up for a moment.

"I'm here, Meygan….take as much as you need." Raven said as she held her arm out to the young mother/heroine.

Meygan's canine teeth turned into fangs and she weakly, but effectively bit down on Raven's arm.

Vincent had seen the whole thing, and he was worried as he continued to lie on his stomach while his back healed. Molly had healed about 80 percent of his injury, but the last 20 was going to have to heal on its own.

"Uncle Dick…Meygan's going to pull through…right?"

"Don't worry Vincent, once she has enough of my blood, she will heal faster, but Zach DID do a lot of damage." Raven stated as Dick left his daughter's side to check on the young archer.

"He's a freakin' psychopath!"

"But why would be the question," Dick said.

"This Zach...he is Serenity's brother?" Raven asked.

"Yea; and he said he's met you before." Dick answered.

"Not him...Morgan did." Raven answered. She felt Meygan pull away but she grabbed her former protégé's head. "You didn't take nearly enough, Meygan. Just a bit more."

Meygan resumed her feeding.

"He was there then...somewhere in the shadows, he and Morgan were married...and Cassidee is their child," Dick said.

"Her soul is pure, Dick. Untouched by evil. That is so fortunate..." Raven commented. "Vincent, I can speed along your healing if you wish."

"Zach broke my bond with Meygan." Vincent interjected.

Raven was shocked….a wizard was able to do that to a demonic power like Meygan's, but she then smiled. "I can restore it since you two are here."

"Doesn't she have to be fully conscious for that?" Vincent asked.

Meygan pulled away from Raven's hold, blood dripping from her fangs.

Raven shook her head and the puncture wounds healed over instantly. "You really are your father's child, Meygan."

She licked the blood away and looked sleepy. She just nodded her head as she weakly smiled.

"Meygan, you need to rest, just getting my blood won't help. I have to mentally knock you out." Raven remarked.

Dick then hugged his daughter tightly to him, tears falling. He heard her mumble something.

"Dad...I'm pregnant."

Dick stared at his daughter. "What?"

"I'm pregnant Dad. I can't...fight right now. I won't..."

"That didn't stop you from going after him! Or rushing head first to save Brian and Vincent!" Dick yelled.

"Da-ad! I only sensed him after I was being roasted alive! I didn't know beforehand!" Meygan cried. She then grew pale.

"She needs to rest." Raven said as she touched Dick's shoulder. Raven looked at Meygan then to Dick. "I can see how old the fetus is." Raven didn't wait for permission but looked inside... "Ah...Robin, this fetus let itself be known while Meygan was burning up. It's less than 72 hours old."

"Three days...my god..." Dick said.

Vincent sat up slowly. "Meygan, you're so lucky..."

"You have to find Areina..." Meygan said, and soon her body started to pale even more.

"Rest." Raven's eyes glowed and Meygan's eyes drifted close.

Dick and Raven laid her down on the bed.

"Her son is fine, Dick. And if you give me a few moments, I can restart the bond."

"Um...on second thought, can we wait until that baby is born? Sharing morning sickness isn't fun." Vincent joked.

Raven shook her head. "Okay, but be warned that your injuries will not heal as quickly. I CAN find Areina for you." she offered to Dick.

"I don't know WHERE she is, but why do I get the feeling that she's going after Zach..." Dick said as he sighed. "Damn it...she just had to get her parents' stubbornness."

"I know someone just as bad...Robin..." Raven smiled at him.

"True, but with Roy's stubbornness added into the Grayson line...trust me, it's bad." Dick said as he figure out what Raven was talking about.

Raven's eyes went red. "Got the location." Raven told him 3 seconds later.

"Where?"

"She's heading for Melbourne."

"Thanks Raven." Dick hugged Raven.

"Um...you are hugging me."

"I know."

"You should know that Mathen and Orin are on her trail." Raven said.

Dick chuckled as he let go. "Thanks Raven. I'll go after them. Could you...?"

"I will. I wish to speak with Serenity while I'm here."

"Go ahead." And Dick headed out.

Small Island on the outskirts of Melbourne Australia, Four Hours Later

Areina arrived via boat from the mainland and followed the magic trail...to a cabin hidden in the small forest on the island.

"The trail's faint, but maybe I can find something here." Areina said as she opened the door. She carefully walked in and found several portable chalkboards. They had all kinds of writing on them, some of it seemed to be spells, and others were names, but anything not a spellor name was written in another language. The only two names she didn't know stuck out to her...Kathryn and Alyssa. She wanted to look into it further, but she saw something that was interesting.

"So, you're here...well it's no matter, I'm through with my research." A voice said.

"Come out and fight!" Areina said.

"No, I have somewhere to be. saylamiH eht ni tip eht ot em tropelet." Zach said as he stepped into the light and he soon disappeared.

_"DAMN YOU ZACH!"_ Areina cried out.

She was able to pick up the trail again when Mathen and Orin showed up through another Boom Tube.

_"AREINA!"_ Orin called out.

Areina saw her husband and guilt crept in. She met up with the pair outside of the cabin. "You're not going to stop me." Areina stated.

"And I know better than to take on my wife, but going after Zacharius is suicidal!" Orin yelled.

"Orin...I know you were told that Zach attacked me and Mathen...but what you haven't heard...he burned my wrists and planted doubt in my mind….it was telling me that I couldn't handle a fight with him. Now he's gone after my sons, brother AND cousin, and I'm not backing down."

"You didn't ask if I wanted to help!" Orin told her. "I want him too and so does Mathen! So we're going to go after him. No more being a maverick." Orin took his wife into his arms and hugged her to him.

Areina wasn't sure what to do, but she knew what to say. "I'm not going to let you get hurt because of WHO I am...Etrigan already has."

Mathen moved into the small cabin to check it out and whistled after a few minutes.

"And I'm your husband. For better or for worse...remember?" Orin then edged his hands downward...

"ORIN!" Areina jumped in his arms and he chuckled.

"I can be VERY persuasive."

"Hey stop making out you two and get in here! Zach's been busy; apparently he's been hunting down some hidden members of Merlin's bloodline. Also, he took precautions in case anyone found this place, this is all written in Welsh." Mathen said as Areina and Orin walked inside. "I sent all of the pictures over to Dad. But Meygan intercepted my call."

"What did she say?"

"Kathryn and Alyssa are Uncle Gallean and Uncle Marik's wives."

"And your mom never knew?" Orin asked.

"It's been a long time. Meygan said she's close to finding them. That Uncle Marik protected them after Uncle Gallean died."

Mathen looked at one board in particular. "This one talks about breaking bonds. He found a way to break Meygan's bond with Vincent-"

"Which had her running right after Zach to save my brother and Brian." Areina finished.

"Wait...what's on the back of this one?" Orin said as he turned the one closest to him around.

The three were shocked when he did turn it.

"Coordinates...but...DAMN him, he's going to a Lazuras pit!" Areina stated as she recalled part of the spell Zach used to leave.

"Fuck. As if we need him to use one..." Mathen then had deer eyes and his jaw dropped. "Oh...oh fuck..."

"Mathen?"

"Meygan said...she's pregnant."

"That's what I've been sensing about her...oh yea, ZACH IS DEAD." Areina said.

"Raven confirmed it. She's only 3 days into the pregnancy. I'll rip his head off!" Mathen slammed a fist into the table, breaking it. "Let's go right now."

Areina pulled up a holo-computer and typed in the coordinates to confirm the location

"I have got to get better at understanding spells when **I** don't speak them. There's a pit in the Himalayas...before he left he used a teleport spell, that's where he'll be."

"Ok. Semalf fo erif, dnes su ot eht sayalamiH." Mathen spoke.

A deep cave in the Himalayas

Zach stood before the freshly dug out Lazuras pit and smiled.

"Soon, dear Morgan, I will bring you back and we can be together once again."

The pit's glow illuminated his face and he was smiling.

"How can you bring mother back, from what I know these pits are only useful with a body to dip into them." Mordred asked.

"Oh but that's the good part, I can send her soul into another body...and use THAT to bring her back."

Mordred grinned. "The brat…the traitor Cassidee..."

"IF I can catch her...but if not...then YOU will have to make a sacrifice." Zach said as he turned to his step son.

"ME!? Like Hell!" Mordred cried. "I'll nab my traitorous sister."

"You can try, but she is too well guarded...we have to wait till she's alone." Zach said. "The spell can ONLY work with someone of blood to the departed soul...so it's either her or you."

"I'll get her. I promise you." Mordred glared at Zacharius.

Himalayas, Five Hours Later

Orin, Areina and Mathen arrived via the flames and they were intact, but Orin seemed a little weak.

"You ok?" Mathen asked right away.

"Need...some water."

"Honey, I can melt some snow so you can drink it to get better." Areina said as she saw her husband panting as if he were out of breath.

Mathen face palmed himself. "Sorry, bro."

"It's...alright; we'll just take a boom tube home." Orin said.

Areina melted the snow anyway for her husband.

Mathen reached into his belt and grabbed a small bowl for the water and scooped it up. Orin drank it and then he was back to 100%. Mathen looked up at the home in the foggy distance. "Zach is luring us here. This looks like Ra's Winter Retreat. I've seen pictures."

"Doesn't matter, we're going to get Zach back for what all he's done." Areina said and she started walking forward, following the beacon on her holo computer to the exact coordinates.

"Wow, she really is set on seeing this through." Orin said as he and Mathen looked at each other.

"He nearly killed my sister. But Areina's going to get hurt if she rushes at him. Orin, promise me you'll get her out of here if it gets too intense."

"Promise."

"Even if she's kicking and screaming to come back...don't let her."

"You're going to duel him...aren't you?" Orin asked his 'brother'.

"You bet your ass I will. Meygan's my little sister...and he nearly murdered her..." Mathen's voice seemed...darker, more intense as he spoke those words.

Orin didn't know how to ask...was Mathen going to kill Zach?

"Orin...if the opportunity comes, I'll go for the killing blow. No one does THAT to Meygan and break our mom's heart like that."

"Mathen-"

"Are you two slowpokes coming?" Areina hollered.

"YEAH!" Mathen rushed after his cousin and Orin followed but he was concerned.

Three Hours Later

They hiked for what seemed to be days, and then Areina's computer showed that they should be seeing the coordinates soon.

"There it is." Mathen stated as he saw a cave in the side of one of the mountain peaks.

"Let's go then."

"Wait! Areina, it's kinda chilly here. You okay?"

"Orin, I'm good."

At that moment, a purple cloak fell from the sky and landed at Areina's feet.

"I love my cousin." Areina said with a smile. Laughing, Areina picked it up and turned on the heating coil. She then saw the note inside the hood. She pulled it out.

_'Dear Areina, Meygan says fry him. Tell Mathen to turn him into ash.'_ -Raven-

"Looks like Meygan's pissed off...Raven said for me to fry him and you to turn him to ash." Areina said as she turned to her older cousin.

Mathen chuckled. "Even in a coma, she's looking out for us."

"This is the THIRD time she's let me use her Rave cloak."

"I noticed. She understands your need to be warm." Mathen stepped into the cave carefully.

"We need to be caution...I'm not JUST picking up Zach's magic signature, but there are two other heat signatures with him."

"Good. We all get to play." Orin watched his wife walk behind her cousin.

He brought up the rear.

Just as they stepped in, Areina stopped walking and her eyes were wide.

"Areina?" Orin asked.

"HE'S here, and so is Drow." Areina stated, then she reached into her belt.

"We KNOW he's here..."

"I mean Ra's." Areina said as she started heating the air around her...but instead of flying ahead, she calmed down and handed her family something.

Orin was next to his wife and had his water bearers ready to go.

"What's this for?" Mathen asked, watching what was ahead of them with one eye.

"Special contact lens...they can counteract Drow's Dark matter."

"Perfect." Mathen put his in right away.

Orin hesitated.

"It's alright; you'll still be able to see clearly." Areina said.

"Thanks, did you develop them yourself?" Mathen asked as he made sure they were set and he could see.

"Actually, I did. We can't let Drow know though...they're my only weapon against his power should he use it to trap me like he does at times. Being in his dark matter messes with the eyes and can make the mind shut down to protect itself, but with these….just trust them."

Orin put his in and realized his wife was right...in this case that is.

"Let's not keep them waiting." Mathen moved on.

"Ra's is mine..." Areina said.

"We will handle Ra's and Drow, Areina. Mathen...Zacharius is yours."

"Goody." Mathen whispered almost in a demonically happy voice.

"Just ask for my help if you need it...I'm a great multitasker." Areina said.

Orin looked worried but the three pressed on.

As they got further into the cave...they saw a chair and it looked like it was Egyptian in the shape of it.

Areina thought through everything she knew about Ra's and then she realized something. "This is where he brought Uncle Dick that time."

"What?" Orin asked. Mathen had gone on ahead of them.

"Ra's wanted grandpa to become his heir...so he kidnapped Uncle Dick and lured Grandpa on a hunt around the WORLD to find him."

"I think I remember my Dad telling me the story as a kid..." Orin remembered.

They ran to catch up with Mathen and that's when they found him holding a yellow belt.

"Yep, this is the place." Areina said as she realized it was one of Dick's from when he was Robin.

"So, do you know where the pit is?" Orin asked.

Areina looked over the room...it was somewhat destroyed, but then she saw the walkway and headed for the wall it led to.

Areina checked the wall, and found that it was a hologram, so she walked right through.

The boys followed her and found that she was alright on the other side...but that wasn't ALL she found.

"So, your grandfather's records of our encounter here are well recorded." A VERY familiar voice said.

"Ra's..." Mathen hissed.

"Interesting that the first born to the BOY I captured and brought here all those years ago finds his way here." Ra's, in Strife's dying body, said as he turned around.

"So? My grandpa still kicked your ass!" Mathen retorted.

"Ah, but I left him HERE to die...only through his sheer cunning and wit was he able to escape and track me down to the Sahara desert where we dueled. He is a skilled warrior indeed, but he turned down a wondrous offer."

"I don't need a pit and new bodies to live forever Ra's; and neither does my grandpa!" Mathen told the ancient villain.

Areina elbowed her cousin.

"Perhaps not...but neither does he." Ra's pointed to his left and Zacharius appeared.

Areina and Mathen really heated up at the pure sight of Zach.

"Is the girl still alive? Has she been taken down a few notches?"

"How about after we get the codes from these brats, we go check on her." A new voice said, and Areina heated up even more.

"A sound plan."

"Drow." Areina said.

"Where's your brat of a step son, Zach." Mathen said as he was ready to fight.

"Far from here." Zach said cryptically.

"If he goes near my little sister, he's dead!" Mathen warned in a dark, dangerous tone.

"It's defiantly someone from your family he's after...dear nephew." Zach said cryptically.

"So, young fire controller; your sons are very skilled for their age, they show more potential than your uncle and mother did." Ra's said, hoping to lure Areina into a fight.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Areina said with an angry bit to her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

To All a Good Knight

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Chapter 4

Metro Tower

Jason Blood had arrived hours ago, but was now healed up and walking around. He heard that Vincent was awake so he went to talk to the young archer.

"Hello Vincent." Jason said as he pulled up a chair beside Vincent's bed.

"Hello...Etrigan."

"I am Jason Blood right now, but I wish to talk about something."

"So talk." Vincent stated.

"Did Zacharius say anything about you being a descendant of King Arthur?" Jason asked.

"Yea...come to think of it he did..." Vincent said as he thought back.

"You and Areina only share the same father, not the same mother?" Jason pressed.

"That's right."

"He has been fooled then. Has Areina said anything about being Arthur's descendant before." Jason asked, the pieces falling into place.

"She did! It was after he attacked her and Mathen a while back...she mentioned it about herself, but not Mathen."

"Then that is where the traitor has failed." Jason said, then he quickly changed into Etrigan.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked as he covered his eyes to protect them from the flash of the change.

"Because Meygan is of Merlin's blood, it is passed down that they MUST protect the Royal family, should descendants be found. He believes that she protects you because of this fact, and not because of this bond you share."

"...so hurting me, thinking I was from Arthur's bloodline, was a way to lure out the only Omni wizard that can destroy him."

"Yes. The reason I ask is that the princess mentioned something about it in Dublin."

"When was Meygan in Dublin?"

"You do not know? Your sister has gone after Zach for what all he has done recently."

"Oh man...that's what Meygan meant when she told Uncle Dick that he had to find Areina." Vincent said.

"Yes, but do not worry, the princes are with her now."

"Marik used his spell..." Vincent remarked.

Etrigan changed back into Jason so as not to draw more attention with his demon voice. "No...I should not tell you, and you cannot tell anyone, but Camelot's rise will be sooner than ANYONE thought. Areina is the one meant to rule, which means that Orin will be King." Jason said lowly so Meygan wouldn't hear.

"Oh...crap...Wait...do Meygan and Mathen know?!" Vincent asked in a whisper.

"I do not know if Meygan does, but I am positive that Mathen does not."

"I know." A voice said.

"Areina was not surprised at the information...but only ONE other would know."

"Grandpa Merlin told us when we visited Camelot together." Meygan said as Vincent realized it was his bond sister's voice.

"Meygan I can yell at you now. HA!" Vincent teased.

"Watch it. I can still kick you from a 'coma'," Meygan said in a whisper.

Jason Blood got up to leave; then something hit him. "Vincent, what did you mean by Marik used the spell?"

"He can grow to an adult and back again."

"How does he remember..." Jason asked in surprise

"The new Dr. Fate goofed up the spell."

"So he remembers..."

"It was just by one mispronunciation, but yes, Marik remembers everything."

"Amazing..."

"Jason...thanks for protecting Areina from Zach's sword." Vincent said.

"It was our pleasure." said Jason.

"Wow, this pain medicine is good..." Vincent said and he fell back asleep.

With that, Meygan fell back asleep as well, so Jason Blood took his leave.

Mathen watched Zach carefully, his own fingers twitching as he waited.

"It is a shame that you and the Detective protected the boys that night, Orin'ahm, but I am glad to see that your magic channels are back in working order." Ra's said, wanting to tick off the team even more.

"Quit messing around, let's just kill them and get it over with." Drow said.

"seimene ym hsiuqnav, erif fo hsalF!" Zach called out.

Mathen and Areina stood their ground and absorbed the fire.

"Remember the plan." Mathen said, and the three heroes split up after all the fire was gone.

Pulsing waves of fire raced at them from the sides.

Mathen smacked Zach with a flaming bo staff, catching him in the shoulder, and Zach sent a fireball at Mathen.

It threw Mathen back but he grabbed it with one hand and sent it back at Zach.

The ball paused at Zach's face. "My, we're getting ambitious."

Mathen then kicked him in the stomach.

"Ready for round 2 Ra's." Areina said as she created fire eskrima sticks and went for the villain.

"I am always ready for a fight with the Detective's family." Ra's said and he WAS ready.

The two were in what seemed to be a dance, and that left Orin'ahm with Drow.

"So, Areina's weak husband is my opponent, just as fun; it's time for payback anyway." Drow said as Orin pulled out his waterbearers.

Orin didn't say a word. He lashed out with a water whip.

Drow dodged then sent out a blanket of Dark Matter.

Orin sent another water whip at Drow, caught a leg and tossed him into a wall, dissipating the Dark Matter.

Orin remembered not to let Drow know about the contacts, so he closed his eyes to simulate that he used his other senses to fight.

Mathen and Zach were hard at work fighting, hand-to-hand and Zach didn't hold back. Each hit singed Mathen's body.

Mathen used his bo staff to try and ward off Zach's very accurate blows but a kick snapped that bo staff like a twig and a heel kick nailed Mathen in the nook of his elbow and Mathen felt the pop.

Zach then set out to knock Mathen down a notch but Mathen did a quick front snap kick followed by a roundhouse kick to the groin area.

Zach backed up. "You're just as skilled as your bratty sister. Too back I'm the better fighter."

"Then you've never fought grandpa or dad personally." Mathen said with a smirk.

"I'm superior to **all** mortals." Zach moved at the speed of a racing flame but Mathen got him in the jaw with a left hook.

Areina wasn't using her fire magic, but Ra's was very skilled in hand to hand combat. She did notice one thing, and realized that Robecca and David were right, Ra's' body was dying, so she went full on gymnast and was kicking his butt all over the area.

"Impressive, but do not count me out just yet, Areina." Ra's said, and he then pulled out a Kunai and as Areina backed away, she lost her footing and was about to fall over the edge of the cliff.

Ra's grabbed her costume top and pulled her back. "You're getting sloppy."

"Never fought a villain as good as you in hand to hand." Areina stated.

"Thank you for the complement, too bad I must end you now." Ra's said and the Kunai was shoved right into Areina's upper left arm.

Mathen and Zach were still beating each other up as they moved about the cave.

"ecnad hsalF!" Zach called and a spark of flame flashed at Mathen's eyes.

"AHHHHH." Mathen cried out but a hand thrust of fire raced from his fingers and smacked Zach in the shoulder/chest area.

Zach rushed in to set Mathen on fire but a hazing shield covered him and he punched out, getting Zach between the eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Zach bellowed.

He rushed Mathen and pileddrived him into the cave floor.

"How about some help here...since you've gotten yours." Drow said as his dark matter wasn't doing anything against Orin.

Mathen grabbed an arm and retaliated. "yawa nrub, erif doolB!"

"You just don't know when to quit." Zach said as he grabbed his arm and kicked him with a crescent kick to the upper chest, knocking the air from him.

Mathen fell to the cave floor...and wasn't getting up.

But Mathen burst into flames and the ashy backlash smacked Zach about like a rag doll before Mathen's flames died out.

Zach looked to Orin and sent a sphere of heat around him, dehydrating him in seconds. When it burst, Orin fell and didn't get up.

Areina felt funny as she continued fighting Ra's, but the villain saw that the others were ready to end it, so he kicked out and the kick caught the kunai and it was pushed into her arm even further. "Until next time." Ra's said and with that he jump kicked Areina's head, knocking her to the floor, unmoving.

Metro Tower, One Hour Later

Dick had been following Areina's signal, and it finally stopped. When he saw the Watchtower's outer camera video feed, he was tense as he remembered the place.

"Dick, what is wrong?" Kaldur asked as he stayed by his friend's side.

"I know that cave all too well." Dick said as the memories really started to flood back.

"Then go to them." M'gann suggested. "I'll go with you."

"One thing, if that's where Areina tracked Zach to...then Ra's is probably there as well. Conner, Artemis, mind coming with?"

"Not at all." Artemis held up her crossbow as Conner merely nodded.

"Sweetie, what is it about that area that worries you?" Serenity asked.

"Let's just say I almost died there and Ra's was the reason." Dick remarked, and he set the coordinates into his mother box and the four man team headed out.

It wasn't long before the boom tube opened up and the four heroes got out right in front of the cave.

"Why not inside?"

"Used to be a good hiding place for the League of Assassins." Dick said as he pulled his eskrima sticks and cautiously entered.

Conner cracked his knuckles and Artemis shook her head.

"Looking for a fight, dear?" M'gann asked. She was in "ghost mode" just in case.

"Always."

M'gann shook her head at her husband's antics, but they all followed their leader into the cave.

As they headed further in, Dick remembered all too well how pissed off Bruce was. But then he noticed something was wrong.

"Dick?"

"There's something wrong with the wall over there." Dick said and he headed off to the right.

The others followed.

"There should be another cave here...but this wall is smooth, like it was never carved out." Dick said as he reached out to touch the wall but his hand went THROUGH it.

"Clever..."

The heroes headed through the wall. When they arrived in another small cave with a green glow, they were shocked.

"Oh man..." Artemis said.

"This was harsh." Conner said as they got closer to the three bodies lying near the edge of the cliff.

"The kids put up one hell of a fight, but they didn't win." Dick said as he realized who the three were laying there.

Orin, Areina and Mathen were out cold and they had been in a fight. Mathen had a few scorch marks on him and Areina was bleeding.

The older heroes ran to the bodies and made sure everyone was alright, and after finding a pulse on each kid, they check for major injuries.

Areina was the first to move as she woke up. "Damn them..." Areina remarked as she tried to put weight on her left arm, and that's when they saw the kunai sticking out of her arm.

Conner had that arm instantly and cradled it. "Easy there..."

"Ra's is so asking for another ass kicking added to the ten I already owe him." Areina remarked.

"I owe him 50, but I'll give you dibs." Conner joked.

"What happened to Orin?" Artemis asked as she realized that he was dry to the touch.

"Don't know, was too busy fighting Ra's."

"He needs water, regardless." Artemis took out an arrow, opened it and poured the water onto his shirt.

Mathen wasn't getting up and that worried Dick. "Damn, what the hell happened to him?"

"He fought Zach."

"He shouldn't have." Dick said as he saw the marks and burns on his oldest son.

"It was the plan after we found out who all was here." Areina added.

Mathen jerked and his body burst into flames.

"Whoa!" Dick watched his son become a flame, then die out again.

"I think...he might be a tier 5 fire wizard..." M'gann commented.

Mathen then opened his eyes. "I'm good... Any chance Zach is out too?" He asked his dad.

"No, he knocked you out good, then Ra's got me...and I'm betting Drow got Zach's help with Orin." Areina told her cousin.

"Orin needs lots of water. I'll get the snow." Mathen hopped to his feet fluidly.

He soon fell to his knees from pain. The older heroes saw his body and the burns were BAD. Mathen looked around the cave for snow.

M'gann moved in some snow from outside and had it over Orin.

"You rest, cuz, I've got this." Areina said and she sent a heat around the snow.

The snow started to melt and the water flowed onto Orin.

Orin regained consciousness. "Ow..."

"Honey," Areina said as she got to her husband and helped him up.

Orin held his wife to him as soon as the melted snow was gone and saw the injury. "Areina... you need to get to Molly."

"I'll be fine, Mathen can take the first turn." Areina said, but then she started to waver...like she was about to pass out.

"Nope. You first." Mathen kneeled before the couple and some of his injuries were gone.

"How?" Areina and Orin asked.

Dick activated the Boom Tube. "Areina...you are in so much trouble young lady."

"Don't start." Areina said; defiance in her voice.

"You chased Zach down. Meygan's already laid up. You didn't need to join her."

"And what about Mathen?"

"He'll get his." Dick answered.

Mathen winced at the comment.

"Before we go...would you have done it if Zach had whipped Aunt Serenity as bad as he did Vincent?" Areina asked.

"Without question...but I'd bring Etrigan, Zatanna and Carlos along."

"Etrigan helped...I'd have a hole in my stomach if it weren't for him."

"He's being treated. Now let's go."

It was then that Areina, after getting to her feet, passed out. Mathen shook his head.

Orin caught her and they all went through the boom tube.

Kevin and his girls quietly entered Meygan's hospital room. Raven had taken a break from healing Meygan so he felt that now was the time to see his wife.

Meygan was still sleeping, hooked up to the heart monitor and an IV was going. There was a second heart monitor going for his third child.

Rini flew to the bed and sat at her mother's feet as Reilie climbed up onto the bed on the other side.

"Is Mommy still sleeping?" Rini asked softly.

"She is Rini."

"Why is that there?" Reilie asked, pointing to the other heart monitor.

"Rini...Reilie...your mom...you two are going to be big sisters."

The sisters blinked.

"Really?!" they exclaimed.

Rini was looking at their mother. "Why is Mommy still sleeping?"

"Does Momma know?" Reilie added.

"She was hurt VERY badly, and yes she does. In fact, your baby brother is safe with her." Kevin said happily.

"A brother?! Ew!" Reilie cried.

"Is he going to look like you, Daddy?" Rini asked.

Kevin laughed at their reactions.

"Kev?" Meygan whispered as she opened her eyes.

"MOMMY!" the girls cried, tackling their mother with hugs.

"Easy girls..." Kevin said.

"It's...ok..." Meygan said softly.

"Mommy, any ideas for our brother's name?"

"Can you send him back? I don't want a brother!" Reilie added.

Meygan chuckled. "I can't send him back. As for his name, your father and I already talked. It's Kal."

"Kal?" Reilie asked.

"It's your Uncle Clark's Kryptonian name." Kevin said.

Rini grinned. "I thought so."

"That's it?" Reilie said. "Kal?"

"Yes Reilie. Kal."

Kevin smiled.

"Mommy, any idea what powers Kal will have?" Rini asked.

"No." Meygan yawned.

"I can ask him." Rini said.

"Rini, I think your mom's tired. So let's wait on it."

"Ok!"

"Kevin...can you still handle our girls?" Meygan asked.

"Of course."

"Girls...I need to talk to your dad alone ok?"

"Let's go play with Jason and Bruce." Rini said as she turned to her little sister. The girls left the room.

That was when Kevin went to his wife and sat her up, kissing her fiercely and full of need.

Meygan responded but Kevin was very careful. He gently pulled back.

"I'm sorry." A single tear ran down her eye.

"It was Vincent. I understood."

"And now my cousin, cousin in law, and brother are out hunting Zach down." Meygan said as another tear fell.

"They will find him."

"He played me Kev. And I fell for it!" Meygan's voice was tight with anger.

"Meygan...he's very old."

"I know."

Just as the couple looked into each other's eyes, Kevin turned away at a sound coming fast toward Med Bay.

"Um...Meygan...this wasn't your fault. You tried." Kevin told him.

"And now I can't for nine months...Zach can't be left to roam free, Kevin." Meygan looked so worried for the future.

"He won't. We got this." Kevin got up. "Rest. I'll see you later, my princess."

Clark stared at the JLU members. Then he looked at the first covert team.

If he thought hard enough, he could see the original JL team there too.

He sighed. They weren't there. But his current team was.

"The Light has teamed up with Zacharius Myrddain to take us out." Clark began.

"With what army?!" Barda demanded. "Let them come. I'll crush their heads in."

"No." Areina said, she was staying quiet about something she knew about. She was just hoping it wouldn't come true.

"Areina?"

Orin held his wife's hand.

Areina sighed. "They CAN take you all down...trust me, I just can't say anymore."

"I want to see them try!" Warhawk boasted.

"I am afraid that this self-proclaimed Master may hold the key to our defeat. We must not allow cockiness to cloud our mission and our mortality." Kai-Ro spoke honestly.

"Kai-Ro's right." Areina said.

"I know that I was planning to step down but I won't until this is over. After this crisis, I will step down and Conner will take up my mantle. In that transition, Barda will lead the JLU. After that, then Conner will."

"Right now, we need a plan to neutralize the Light and Zacharius."

"Like what?" Roy asked. "Meygan's pregnant and he's not getting near her."

"So is Olivia and Merlyn will try to kill her on command…or even without one." Marina added.

"Not to mention my sons." Orin stated.

"Perhaps what you need is a war plan." Queen Diana of the Amazons stood at the doorway with Bruce on her arm, looking ever like a queen.

"There's ONE person that Ra's will never stop going after, and Zach will oblige in taking that person down, he needs to be protected." Areina said, a leading quality coming forth.

"Areina...you've blossomed beautifully." Diana walked in and hugged the young fire hero.

Bruce grinned as he stood by Clark. "Who is this person?"

"You, grandpa...and Damian." Areina said as she smiled back at the Amazonian queen then looked to the man that raised her.

"Agreed. Bruce, you will stay with me and my army." Diana told him.

"I do not run."

"Father...perhaps you should."

"Clark; did the JLU ever secure a pit?" Areina asked, knowing the plan to get one.

"We did."

"Queen Diana, not that I'm putting down the strength of your army, but what if Grandpa went **there**. I'm sure many pits have appeared that Ra's doesn't know about." Areina said.

"Then Cassie will guard him. And my army will fight with the JLU."

"Uncle Damian...Ra's probably has his sights set on you as well..."

"I will join my father." Damian told the heroes. "Just in case."

"What about Meygan? Her and Olivia need to be secured." Terry reminded the group.

"Then Atlantis will open its city to them." King Orin was in the doorway as well. "And I also pledge my army to help, Clark."

"I'm sorry King Orin, but Atlantis is as much at stake as Themyscira."

"I will worry about that."

"There is ONE other option." Mathen said, getting an idea of where his cousin was heading with her thinking.

"Am I interrupting?" Da' Shaun stood in the doorway. And he was dressed for a fight. All black, with his floor-length leather duster that was sleeveless.

"No, but what is this other option." Dick said as she smiled at the ex-bounty hunter then turned to his son and niece.

"The past."

There were stares.

"Besides Strife hitchhiking in me, we were safe there, and it's not just Meygan and Liv that are in the most danger...Delta squad is too."

"So send them all to the past." King Orin agreed.

"They must have a small escort," Queen Diana warned them.

"Molly will INSIST on going, if only to take care of Meyg and Liv." Mathen said.

"Send Andrew." Kai-Ro chimed in. "He is as powerful as any army."

"A Thanagarian would help." Warhawk added.

"Agreed."

"Onyx...I thought you couldn't help?" Gear asked.

"The Light's been coming after Ro and David, I'm not going to sit back and let that happen anymore. So I went to Gear, turns out he had created a cure for the cure so he and Static could still fight crime. He reversed it in me." Onyx then hardened his skin and gained a foot in height, his skin as hard as a rock. "Onyx is BACK! And this time, Ebon's not getting away from me!"

"So now how do we want to do this?" Clark asked.

"We locate all of the Light members and Zacharius. Then we go in groups to take them down," Dick told them.

"If you don't mind, I want to see my boys." Areina said

"I do need to get back to Ro. David has taken a pounding with Ebon trying to protect us. I need to help him."

"The League will come up with the plans with Dick and Bruce helping, you all get back to your families."

"David? Manta?" King Orin asked Onyx.

"Yea, he's staying with me, but I think he and my granddaughter are about ready for a meeting with you, King Orin. And yes…He and my granddaughter are engaged now." Onyx flexed his hands.

"Very well...I will meet with him."

"Let's go and prepare ourselves."

"We must be prepared for a war in which we _**can**_ lose," Conner spoke up. "While the Light's been taken down, Zacharius hasn't. And our best shot needs 9 months. We must give her that time."

"Atlantis will pledge their might for this war," King Orin declared.

"As does Themyscira."

"Dick, I need to see Meygan before _we_ start planning," Bruce told his first protégé and without waiting for a response left the room.

Meygan was still sleeping when the door slid open and Bruce made his way inside. Seeing his granddaughter bandaged up in the bed and IV lines put into her made him angry. He had wished he was still young enough to fight Zach. He was no different from Morgan La Fay, and he had fought the dead, previously immortal, sorceress.

Bruce made his way to the chair next to her bed, eyeing the bandages on her arm and her collar bone area as well as her legs. She looked like a partly wrapped mummy in the bed.

It made him mad to see her like that.

Meygan moaned softly. Her eyes fluttered under her closed eyelids and a tear escaped her closed eye.

Bruce caught that and quickly reached out to take away the tear.

Meygan slowly woke up. She was still in pain and very sore. Her skin hurt and so did her limbs. She shifted in the bed and her body protested the movement.

"Easy, Meygan. Relax." came Bruce's voice.

Meygan's ego had taken a serious blow. She thought she had the Master, but Zach had her. He toyed with her and then burned her with raining fiery acid. She had been so stupid. He was a tier 5 all around-the bastard. He was over 1,000 years old…and she thought-at 23- she could take him with only one element at tier 5…what a joke.

Meygan opened her eyes to see the concern and anger on her grandfather's face. "Grandpa?"

"Meygan..."

His voice had her trying to sit up but she whimpered as she moved.

Bruce placed a hand over her collar bone, hovering above it to stop her. "You need to rest. He almost killed you."

"I've told you, I can't die." Meygan said with defiance in her weak voice.

"I know. But you've been in and out of consciousness for five days. Your parents were frantic with worry. Your own children were terrified that they lost their mother and Kevin's barely being held back by Conner **and** Clark so he doesn't kill Zach."

"Wish he would." Meygan said, and Bruce BARELY picked up on it.

"You don't mean that, Meygan." Bruce saw Meygan turn her head from him and he sighed. "I know a bruised ego when I see it."

"Like you ever had one."

"I did. When my heart nearly gave out. My ego took a hit too."

"Was that when you almost..." Meygan said as she heard the stories about WHY Bruce retired. She turned her head to see his face.

"Yes. I felt as if I let down everyone around me. And you feel the same way."

Meygan chose THEN to let the floodgates open and she was crying uncontrollably.

Bruce took her into his arms, mindful of her injuries, and let her cry. "It wasn't your fault," he told her quietly.

"I...I...didn't use...Excalibur..." she said through her tears.

"And that was a smart move," Bruce told her. "He allowed you to think you had him, didn't he?" Meygan nodded her head against his chest. "Meygan, he's playing on the fact that you and he share a bloodline. Sure your mother disowned him, and so did Cassidee, but that doesn't change the fact that you ARE related." Bruce said, hoping to calm her down some.

Meygan just cried harder.

Bruce knew he had it. He had the reason she hadn't used the legendary sword. "Take this as a lesson. Even retired heroes can learn something new."

"Grandpa...I...it may come down to killing him..." Meygan said as she pulled away from Bruce and she was still crying, just not as hard.

"I know. And with magic, it's unpredictable and brutal all at the same time. If he isn't stopped, all of your mother's hard work would be for nothing." Bruce told her.

"Areina talked to you...didn't she?" Meygan asked as a small smile came to her lips.

"She did. Areina is much like her mother." he said with a small smile. "Meygan...you need to train in earnest…and soon. I doubt the Master will give you time to heal."

"Aunt Reiena always talked to you when she was worried?" Meygan asked.

"She did. I know it's still hard for you, but I am always here for you. If I was 20 years younger, I would help you train harder," Bruce told her.

Meygan wiped her tears away and watched her grandfather carefully. "Are you up for it, Grandpa?"

"Up for what?" He asked.

"Are you up for one more mission? Because I found them. Uncle Marik had been married first. Then Uncle Gallaen. I know where my aunts and cousins are."

Bruce grinned. His adrenaline started to pump in his old age. "As Batman?" he asked, attempting a joke.

Meygan looked her grandfather in the eye. "Yes."

As Bruce got up, Meygan slowly sat up. "You rest for right now. Let me know when you need me." Bruce told her. There was pride in his voice. He never thought he'd go on a mission again-let alone with one of his grandkids.

Meygan nodded.

The door slid open again. Brian sped in as Vincent followed right behind him.

Bruce shook his head. He headed out without another word.

Brian hugged Meygan hard and Meygan gasped. He quickly let go. "Sorry Meygs."

"It's fine," she said softly.

"I wish our bond hadn't been broken," Vincent told her, taking her hand. "You wouldn't be in pain this time."

"We can redo it." Meygan told Vincent.

"Me too." Brian added.

Meygan and Vincent looked at Brian, shocked.

"I want in. So when Zach shows his ugly ass again, you two won't be alone. I can run you two away from him," Brian explained his reasoning.

Meygan and Vincent looked at each other.

Brian felt like a third wheel at that moment.

"Brian, you sure?" Vincent asked after a few minutes.

"This bond would mean you can sense us and find us," Meygan added.

"And you'd get Meygan's enhanced senses," Vincent also added.

"I don't care about enhanced senses. I just want to be that Plan B." Brian told them.

"If you're sure..." Meygan said. "Then we can add you to the mix, Brian."

"YES!"

"But you rest up," Vincent told her. "We can wait."

"For sure," Brian added.

"Thanks you two. Now go find your little sister before she shoots those toy arrows at someone."

"Too late. She got Rodney this morning." Brian laughed.

"And she almost got Marina an hour ago." Vincent added.

Meygan shook her head.

"We'll talk later, you just rest." Vincent said, and with that the step brothers headed out to give their co-leader some peace and quiet.

Meygan was sitting up hours later when Dick walked into her med room. He looked like a freight train had ran him over and Superman (Clark) decided to have a sparring match with him.

Nightwing I sat next to her on the bed. " Deci ... tu primita un mesaj menit pentru mine? (So...you intercepted a message meant for me?)" He asked her in Romanian.

" Am văzut că erau poze atașat, așa că am cam uitat ... (I saw that there were pics attached so I kinda...looked.)" Meygan admitted sheepishly.

" Am văzut. Kathryn și Alyssa? (I saw. Kathryn and Alyssa?)"

" Mătușile mele. Din partea mamei. Unchiul Marik ei și copiii lor din Zach ascuns. Unchiul Marik știut că a fost Zach ... asta a fost după ei ... (My aunts. From mom's side. Uncle Marik hid them and their kids from Zach. He knew it was Zach... that was after them...)" Meygan had tears in her eyes.

" Nu am spus mamei tale ... încă. (I haven't told your mother...yet.)" Dick told her.

" De ce? (Why?)"

" Dacă sunt încă în viață și le veți găsi ... Vreau să-i spunem în mama ta. Ce Zacharius făcut ... trădarea încrederii ei și convingerile lui Merlin ... sa rupt inima. Și numai de familie poate vindeca asta. (If they **are** still alive and you find them...I want you to call it in to your mother. What Zacharius did…betraying her trust and Merlin's beliefs...it broke her heart. And only family can heal that.)"

" Bunicul ți-a spus. (Grandpa told you.)" Meygan said with a smile.

" El a făcut. Nu aveți idee cât de fericit ... el se merge pe o misiune ... una mai mult timp. (He did. You have no idea how...happy he is to be going on a mission...one more time.)" Dick smiled. " Nici măcar nu a ezitat să ceară și că la făcut să simt onorat. (You didn't even hesitate to ask and that made him feel honored.)"

" O să-l protejeze pe tata. Promise. (I'll protect him Dad. Promise.)"

" Știu, motiv pentru care nu sunt nebun. Doar așteptați până când copilul se naște în regulă? (I know, which is why I'm not mad. Just wait until your baby is born ok?)"

" Voi aștepta ... dar eu încă mai trebuie să-i găsim. Faptul că Zach este încă în căutarea este înfricoșător. Dar el nu-i va găsi. Eu voi. (I'll wait, but I still have to find them. The fact that Zach is still looking is scary. But he won't find them. I will.)"

"E mica mea prințesă ... (There's my little Princess...)" Dick squeezed her hand. "Odihneste-te. (Get some rest.)"

" Eu voi. (I will.)"

"You know Areina really cares about you….you're the first cousin she met and she, along with her husband and your brother, tracked down Zach. But he managed to get away."

"Yea, she'll make a good queen; she cares for her family and the safety of her knights." Meygan said in English, then she closed her eyes and was asleep.

Dick attributed this last line to Meygan still being weak so he kissed her forehead then left.

Meygan opened them again as she felt like someone else was there. She sat straight up although it hurt for her to do that.

There was Mordred, watching her in a daze. He was there but not really there.

She looked up to the sprinklers. "pu nepo."

The sprinklers did just that and the water fell from the ceiling, making Mordred mad as he left the room. "esolc." The sprinklers did just that and the water that fell on her was absorbed into her skin. Meygan looked almost confused but then laid back and heat came from her body to dry up the bed. A smile was on her face before she went back to sleep.

The unborn Kal moved within his mother, feeling safe at last.


End file.
